LightXL oneshot
by TheChickenLady
Summary: Just a little oneshot I played around with a while ago. Rated T to be safe, really light yaoi. Plz read!


Light shifted uncomfortably on the plastic chair and took a glance at his watch in the darkened task force headquarters. It was 12:30 already, and his body certainly felt it...but he couldn't sleep. Not while he was chained to the insomniac detective L, he couldn't. The only time the raven-haired man took a break from scanning the glaring screen or entering complex strings of numbers was to have more sugar - in the form of cake or overflowing mugs of hot chocolate. No wonder he didn't sleep, who could with all that sugar running through their system? He turned his gaze back to the list of deaths this week. All minor businessmen. Looking at their names, his eyes started to drift closed and his head fell forward. "I think I've found something...Light-kun?" L flicked a look at the man in the chair beside him. Sound asleep, his chest rose and fell gently. L quietly rose from his chair, saved his work and went to his companion. Moving a few loose sheets of paper, he made himself a perch on the desk facing the son of the police chief. Hooking his hands around his knees he leant forward so there was only a few centimetres separating them. "Is Light-kun tired?" The said man's eyes opened quickly and scanned the area, alert immediately. "Wha..." he looked into L's eyes, obviously surprised. "Ryuzaki, what happened?" "Oh, you just fell asleep, so I thought it was time to stop." Light looked away. "Heh...sorry about that, Ryuzaki. I guess I was tired." L said nothing, only gracefully stepped off the desk and walked to the stairs, the handcuffs dragging a stumbling Light along with him to the bedroom. As the door opened, Light stared at the single bed. When he'd agreed to the handcuffs, he hadn't considered sleeping arrangements. Obviously they couldn't sleep in the same bed, so he's have to find a way of making the floor comfortable. "You can sleep there, Ryuzaki. I'll find a couple of pillows or something..." "Nonsense. Come on, it's late." L slid under the covers, once again dragging Light closer unwittingly. The brown-haired man finally melted under the promise of a soft bed and stretched out on the mattress, facing away from the detective. He gradually relaxed and found a comfy position under the sheets. He felt arms encircling his midsection and opened his eyes a sliver. "Ryuzaki..." L mumbled something back about being cold but Light didn't mind. If anything, he felt more comfortable than before. He squirmed backwards a bit into the other man's embrace and smiled. "G'night, Ryuzaki." "Good night, Light-kun." The following morning at around 6:00, the rest of the task force arrived and were puzzled at the absence of the pair. Soichiro sent Matsuda to check the rooms while Watari briefed the rest of the task force on their objectives for the day. "Hey, Light? Ryuzaki? You in there?" He walked down the hall, checking each of the rooms as he passed them until he came to the main bedroom for that floor. Opening the door, he peeked inside. The enthusiastic officer blushed deeply when he saw the pair under the covers in each other's arms but managed to stay silent and close the door without waking them. He made his way down the stairs quickly, a little embarrassed. "Hey, uh...Watari? I think Ryuzaki and Light...um...they, uh...they got the handcuffs tangled and, um..." Watari turned away from the other officers to stride up the stairs. "It seems my companion is in need of assistance, gentlemen. I will only be a moment." He knocked on the door while the men below talked among themselves and let himself in. Apparently not fazed by what he saw, he gently roused L. "Ryuzaki, I believe you have slept in." The detective stirred, looked at the time and then looked back at Light. "So it seems...Don't worry, I'll be down in a moment." He said this without taking his eyes off the man sleeping beside him. When Watari left, he was faced with his thoughts. He'd never shared a bed with anyone but he doubted you felt like this usually. Apparently Light was comfortable with it, which was good. Either way, he had to get him out of bed. "Light-kun? Time to get up now." Light opened one eye to see L hovering above him..in bed. He remembered all of a sudden and felt a strange warmth in his chest thinking about it. "Mm...Okay, I'm getting up, Ryuzaki. What's the rush?" "Oh, nothing. That is, apart from the fact the rest of the task force are waiting downstairs. That's all." Light jumped out of bed and groomed himself in record time while L stood smirking. "Ready, Light-kun?" L gave him no choice as he made his way down the stairs with his trademark stoop, taking Light with him. As Light protested to being dragged down a flight of stairs, L wondered briefly why Matsuda was looking at them like that before sending the assembled officers on their way. 


End file.
